lanielandfandomcom-20200215-history
Jude Schwarz
***WARNING: This page contains vague spoilers for Until Dawn. Though many are altered, the plot of the entire game is basically on this page.*** Biography Small Start (1999-2009) Jude was born in the small, quaint town of Rossland, where she was raised to be very outdoorsy, though she didn't have much of a choice considering her location. At her young age, Jude had a passion for acting and got involved with a local theatre troupe, and spent the rest of her days doing stupid stuff with her friends that would later shock her not-Rossland friends, such as jumping from bridges into the river. She loved her quiet life, and was shocked when her father said they were moving just before the start of her fifth grade year. Vangcouver (2009-2016) Moving to Vancouver was a big culture shock for Judith, and it took her quite a while to get used to it. In her first year, she befriended twins Eliza and Ana Maryland, along with a few other people. This connection, along with her entrance into French Immersion in sixth grade, led to her meeting what would later make up her friend group throughout high school. There were ten of them, spread out over a couple of grades, and they were a tightly knit group that had yearly prank wars. Whitetimber Mountain (2016) Jude and her friends always took a yearly trip up to Whitetimber Mountain, owned by the Maryland Family, for the first weekend of December. Usually, it was supervised by the Maryland parents, Melissa and Joe, but 2016 was the first year that the pack of ten kids were allowed up there by themselves. So of course, this meant they were going to double the amount of alcohol and high jinks. During the second night on the mountain, the annual prank war took a turn for the worse. Jayson Jeffords knew Ana had a crush on him, so the crew decided to prank her while Jerry Maryland and Brandon Farley were passed out in the kitchen. Jude was immediately against it, and tried to find Ana with no luck. Jude managed to find Ana's twin, Eliza, and the two struggled to wake Jerry and Brandon, but it was too late - Ana was already outside. Eliza saw her shadow and took off running, despite the others yelling after her to wait. The other six (Jerry and Brandon were far too drunk) split into two groups to find the girls, after spending a few minutes to gather jackets and flashlights. They spent hours searching with no luck, and were forced to turn back. In the morning, the group got off the mountain as quickly as they could in order to call the police. The girls were declared missing, and the police sent search and rescue teams up. It took about two weeks, but due to an anonymous tip from an Old Man, the teams went down a cliff face to find two dead bodies that were quickly identified as Ana and Eliza. While the others had a bit of guilt in varying amounts, Judith and Jerry took the news the hardest, understandably. Throughout the year, the two bonded over their shared grief and ended up dating a few months later. Jerry and Judith grew incredibly close, until he suddenly began pulling away after her birthday in November 2017. She figured it was because of the anniversary of his sisters' deaths coming up, and continued to support him from a slightly further distance. Back Up the Mountain (2017) Surprisingly, Jerry invited everyone for a return trip up the mountain, in honour of his sisters' deaths. Though most were reluctant, the surviving eight members of the friend group went back to the cabin. Over the past year, new couples had formed and dissolved, making Jerry and Jude the only two to technically be dating - even if she didn't feel like they really were. It turned out that Jerry had planned out some very frightening and serious pranks, though he didn't have a chance to follow through with all of his plans. Isabel Black and Jayson snuck off, hoping to hook up and avoid some of the early pranks, as they were usually simple but nasty (stealing someone's clothes, soaking them with water buckets, the like). The two ended up having to take another path when they realized that the one leading to the guest cabin had been blocked by a large fallen tree. They ended up in what may have been a large shed, or a small barn, though it had been rigged to be dangerous. While Isabel and Jayson were making out on a table, she kicked out, accidentally turning on a saw. As it wasn't too loud, neither noticed until it came down onto Isabel, and she was sawed in half. The saw caught on Isabel, saving Jayson from physical harm but not from mental trauma. Meanwhile, HERE IS A COPY/PASTE FROM ACTUAL RP: 18:52:08 thread/INFO: CHAT manhattan< KingDaddy ~JudeSchwarz> And then everything started going wrong 18:52:19 thread/INFO: CHAT manhattan< KingDaddy ~JudeSchwarz> (I HAVE TO STEAL AND CHANGE OK) 18:52:33 thread/INFO: CHAT manhattan< KingDaddy ~JudeSchwarz> (CANT BE THE GAME EXACTLY) 18:52:51 thread/INFO: CHAT manhattan< KingDaddy ~JudeSchwarz> H: ???? *super concerned* 18:53:07 thread/INFO: CHAT manhattan< KingDaddy ~JudeSchwarz> There were these.... these monsters 18:53:19 thread/INFO: CHAT manhattan< KingDaddy ~JudeSchwarz> And if you said their name they came running.... 18:53:53 thread/INFO: CHAT manhattan< KingDaddy ~JudeSchwarz> *lowers shirt collar to show shoulder* One of them bit me while we were fighting them... 18:54:15 thread/INFO: CHAT manhattan< KingDaddy ~JudeSchwarz> I watched 5 of my 7 friends get ripped apart in front of me... 18:55:01 thread/INFO: CHAT manhattan< KingDaddy ~JudeSchwarz> It was just me, Jerry, and Doug left. We thought we had gotten far enough from the monsters, and we thought we knew enough thanks to the old guy that saw my friends.. 18:55:21 thread/INFO: CHAT manhattan< KingDaddy ~JudeSchwarz> Since he seemed to know a lot about them, yknow? He told us how to fight them and stuff 18:55:36 thread/INFO: CHAT manhattan< KingDaddy ~JudeSchwarz> And we found a diary, and the bites dont turn you or anything, 18:56:41 thread/INFO: CHAT manhattan< KingDaddy ~JudeSchwarz> Then... the monster took Jerry, and *sobs a lil* 18:57:11 thread/INFO: CHAT manhattan< KingDaddy ~JudeSchwarz> Doug and I went down to the cave systems to look for him 18:57:21 thread/INFO: CHAT manhattan< KingDaddy ~JudeSchwarz> H: Cave systems?? 18:57:23 thread/INFO: CHAT manhattan< KingDaddy ~JudeSchwarz> *nod* 18:58:26 thread/INFO: CHAT manhattan< KingDaddy ~JudeSchwarz> We found him dead.. And the monster nearly got Doug too 18:59:21 thread/INFO: CHAT manhattan< KingDaddy ~JudeSchwarz> Doug and I snuck out and called the police, and they said they would come when the storm was over 18:59:46 thread/INFO: CHAT manhattan< KingDaddy ~JudeSchwarz> The storm was too tough for them to get to us.... for two weeks 19:00:13 thread/INFO: CHAT manhattan< KingDaddy ~JudeSchwarz> We'd only packed enough for three days, and with all the monsters its not like we could go hunting 19:00:46 thread/INFO: CHAT manhattan< KingDaddy ~JudeSchwarz> Doug only lasted until day 6... for 8 days I was on that mountain alone with the monsters, never saw the old guy again 19:01:03 thread/INFO: CHAT manhattan< KingDaddy ~JudeSchwarz> So I went down to the caves, and I found Jerry, and some of the others. 19:01:16 thread/INFO: CHAT manhattan< KingDaddy ~JudeSchwarz> And.. *pulls knife* I took Jerry's knife 19:01:26 thread/INFO: CHAT manhattan< KingDaddy ~JudeSchwarz> It's.. it's all I have 19:02:09 thread/INFO: CHAT manhattan< KingDaddy ~JudeSchwarz> And.... and... *cries too hard to continue* 19:02:29 thread/INFO: CHAT manhattan< KingDaddy ~JudeSchwarz> H: Oh Jude... Come here *hugs her big cousin and rubs her head* 19:02:56 thread/INFO: CHAT manhattan< KingDaddy ~JudeSchwarz> *calms down a little bit so she can talk* 19:03:40 thread/INFO: CHAT manhattan< KingDaddy ~JudeSchwarz> I had to eat his hand, Hina... I waited a whole week without food, and it was only two days before they saved me. How could I do that?! 19:03:54 thread/INFO: CHAT manhattan< KingDaddy ~JudeSchwarz> H: Shhh, Jude, you didn't know. You didn't know, it's not your fault 19:04:12 thread/INFO: CHAT manhattan< KingDaddy ~JudeSchwarz> H: You did what you had to to survive, and you're here. You're okay 19:04:30 thread/INFO: CHAT manhattan< KingDaddy ~JudeSchwarz> *sits up* Maybe I should'nt've 19:04:37 thread/INFO: CHAT manhattan< KingDaddy ~JudeSchwarz> H: Jude... 19:04:38 thread/INFO: CHAT manhattan<Toaster~ZaraWatts> (lanie is just) 19:04:41 thread/INFO: CHAT manhattan<Toaster~ZaraWatts> (rp'ing on her own) 19:04:47 thread/INFO: CHAT manhattan< KingDaddy ~JudeSchwarz> (yes) 19:04:53 thread/INFO: CHAT manhattan<Toaster~ZaraWatts> (bless your soul) 19:04:57 thread/INFO: CHAT manhattan< KingDaddy ~JudeSchwarz> (how is this fun rn normally i hate it) 19:05:40 thread/INFO: CHAT manhattan< KingDaddy ~JudeSchwarz> H: I'm gonna... I'm gonna set you up with my therapist, okay? And you can come to me whenever you need. 19:05:57 thread/INFO: CHAT manhattan< KingDaddy ~JudeSchwarz> *slow nod* New York City (December 17th, 2017 - 2018) Return Home (2018) Physical Appearance Jude has fair skin, alike many other Germans. She has a soft facial features, with none seeming too angular in contrast to others. Her eyes are a bluish-green, that appear grey in certain lighting. Jude's hair is a dirty blonde, reaches past the shoulder, and falls in waves. Jude has a number of scars along her body, mostly along the lower halves of her limbs. One of her more noticeable scares - due to its location - is one across her nose. Personality and Traits Jude is an interesting character, having very distinct sides to her personality. Previous to all her trauma, Judith was a very stable person. She was always a good leader, having led multiple clubs and organised many get-togethers with her friends. She loving towards all of her friends, and was someone that everyone knew they could go to when they needed help and support. Judith was not only a smart person, but she was dedicated to and passionate about all the work she did, giving it that extra push. Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities * Languages: ''Judith is fluent in English, French, and German. Weaknesses Paraphernalia * ''Jerry's Knife: Judith kept her boyfriend's pocket knife after his untimely demise. It has a dark brown handle, with the characters "J+J" carved into it. Relationships Family Andersen Family Kraus Family Hina Kraus Hina is Judith's best friend and is one of the few people that she trusts. The two have always been close, despite never having lived near each other, and used to Skype almost every weekend. Though they went through their traumas separately and at different points in their lives, they share a deep understanding of the pain that the other went through, even though they recognize that they don't know the exact experience. Hina is the only person that Judith trusts completely and with her life, and continues to believe that Hina could never let her down. She will always be thankful that Hina has helped her find a good therapist since the two moved back to Vancouver, and is starting to get excited to see what Vancouver has to offer, the second time around. Szczepanski Family Louise Susan Zygmunt Mountain Folk Jerry Maryland Ana Maryland Eliza Maryland Maryland Parents Jayson Jeffords Mike Brandon Farley Chris Isabel Black ashley?? jess?? Declaring u Ashley Molly Kyle jess Mitch Dwight matt Jennifer Blake -emily Etymology * Judith * Diana * Schwarz Trivia * Jude is based off of Sam Giddings, but is also influenced by the entire cast and setting of Until Dawn. * Jude identifies as demisexual and polyromantic. Category:Marvel Theme Category:Theta Theme Category:Lan